IC book 4: Inheritance
by HoneyBunsFTW
Summary: Eragon, Saphira, and Arya continue on new adventures to defeat Galbatorix. Unexpected secrets are revealed and friendships tested. SHORT STORY!
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

_**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction. Please review and give me some ideas. Sorry it's so short!**_

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Eragon grasped the pommel of Brisingr tightly in his fist. His knuckles turned white from the pressure.

_This has been taking hours! Will this ever end?! _Eragon projected his thoughts to Saphira, whose head poked through the tent flap. He tried not to let his impatience show on his face as he stood beside Nasuada.

Eragon and his liege lord had been in an audience with members of the Varden for several hours, listening to their complaints and requests.

_Patience, little one. _Saphira rumbled, though her own annoyance showed through her thoughts.

It had been a day since Arya and Eragon had killed the shade together, during the siege on Feinster. The Varden were still recuperating from the amount of losses they had suffered.

To his utter relief, Eragon felt Blodhgarm and Arya approach the tent.

_Greetings Shadeslayer. _Eragon heard Blodhgarm project. Turning to Nasuada, he told her, with his thoughts, who approached. She nodded, saying that he could go. After bowing respectably to Nasuada and the present people, he trotted out of the stifling enclosure. Turning, he saw the two elves running towards him. They elves moved in unearthly, languid strides. Stopping before him, they gave the elvish gesture of courtesy, followed by the lines of respect. After acknowledgments, he swung onto Saphira's saddle and flew ahead of the following elves.

Almost beyond their view, the Jiet River flowed in cobalt currents toward Surda. The cool, fresh breeze poured over Eragon's perspiring body. He shivered. Below the dragon and rider sat the destruction of Galbatorix's men. The once gray stones of the pavement within the city, had been dyed a deep crimson from the blood spilled during the battle. Great funeral pyres burned acrid flames. Eragon felt misery below him as he widened his mental walls. Unease prickled at the back of his mind.

_The people of Feinster have suffered so much because of Galbatorix,. _Eragon told Saphira. _We _must _find a way to strike him within his own walls._

Saphira agreed.

To ease his pestered conscience, he thought of a riddle. _What can run, but has no legs? Has a mouth, but consumes nothing. Can bear great things, yet has no arms. What be me?_

_An easy little trifle, _Saphira answered, blowing a jet blue flame into the air. _ A river._


	2. Chapter 2: Apparitions

_**Ok, so this is the second chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I need a few ideas and support! I hope you like it!**_

Chapter 2: Apparitions

_White figures in the form of humans floated around Eragon, moaning and wailing as if in pain. One woman-specter reached out her hand and touched him on the cheek –Selena. She was beautiful, ghostly beautiful. _

_Eragon heard her eerie voice emanate from her lips. "son, where are you? Son. Ssonn…-" her face drifted away and suddenly, Brom stood there, "remember the blessing… it will not fail-" again, the ghost's face disappeared and another stood in it's place: Oromis. "be wary of the hunter, Eragon, for you are the hawk that He pursues…"  
Many other deceased members of Eragon's past came and went, always leaving some sort of riddle or piece of strange advice. When at last, Saphira appeared as an apparition. Eragon froze. "do not mourn me, Erag-" Eragon felt a chill slide down his spine ad he recognized the same words that Oromis said the day he and Glaedr died._

"_nooooo! Saphira! Saphira!" Eragon screamed, wailing at the prospect of Saphira dead. "nooooooo….!"_

Eragon sat up in bed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Little one… _Saphira crooned. _It was only a dream. I am here._

Eragon wiped the perspiration from his brow, breathing heavily. _Did I keep you awake? _

Saphira snorted a blunt "yes". _You could have woken the dead with your howling._

Eragon shivered at her remark as he remembered his nightmare. _You were one of them… _He didn't go on.

Poking her head through the tent flap, Saphira blinked. _I would not let little thing like death separate us, Eragon. _She puffed a cloud of smoke at him and turned around.

_Good night, Saphira. _Eragon lay back on his cot.

_Good night, Eragon._

* * *

It was morning. Eragon blinked back the sleep in his eyes and pulled away the sheets that had slid down to his knees.

The sounds of a new day echoed throughout the encampment.

Horses whinnied. Blacksmiths pounded. And people hurried about on their errands. The faint smell of a worn out fire drifted into his tent.

Eragon pulled on a pair of green trousers and slipped on a white linen shirt, over which he put on a leather jerkin. He strapped on the belt of Beloth the Wise and put on his boots.

Stepping out of his tent, he breathed in the fresh smell of morning dew. Blodhgarm and the magicians awaited him.

"meet me at the meal pavilion." Eragon grunted, as he swung into Saphira's saddle.

"Yes, Shadeslayer."

Saphira jumped into flight. Air whistled around her majestic wings. Eragon felt Saphira's pride as the Varden stopped what they were doing to watch them. To finish the effect, Saphira roared and ear-splitting roar, and plunged from the sky, belching forth a blue flame. The people gaped.

_You couldn't have just done a fancy spin or something? _Eragon teased.

Ignoring his comment, Sapira dove from the sky and into a nearby lake, soaking Eragon.

When they reached the surface –with a giant fish struggling between Saphira's jaws- Eragon gasped for a breath.

_Oops! Sorry. _Saphira said, and Eragon heard a funny noise coming from her: chuckling.

After Saphira finished her breakfast of fish, she took Eragon to the meal tent, where the magician elves waited.

In answer to Blodhgarm's surveillance, Eragon explained the "mishap"

After Eragon ate his fill, he walked out of the pavilion, where he was surprised to see Arya waiting for him. He realized that he had not seen Aryan since the battle, and was pleased upon the encounter.

"Nasuada wishes to see you this afternoon, Eragon," She smiled wanly, "she wants-" Arya stopped herself and seemed to be considering something. Then: "She wants you and Saphira to go to Carvahall."

_**

* * *

**__**Ok, so that's the end of chapter 2. Was that chapter end weird? Please review! Helpful criticism is appreciated, and long comments are flattering! =)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Brewing

_**Ok, guys, here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! I know it's short, sorry! Thanks for your reviews!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble Brewing

Eragon, Arya and Saphira arrived at Nasuada's tent just as Angela the herbalist stepped into view. Her wild hair bounced and flipped as she walked over to where the Rider stood. Solembum trotted smoothly behind.

"So, the great Rider has decided to _finally _come." Angela snorted and slipped past Eragon and into Nasuada's pavilion.

Surprised, Eragon and Arya followed. The tent was adorned with many decorations and sofas. Sitting on a couch, sat Nasuada. Dark circles under her eyes betrayed the fact that she hadn't gotten any sleep the other night. Angela sat in a nearby corner.

Both Eragon and Arya twisted their hands to their chests in the elvish gesture of courtesy. With a nod of her head, Nasuada acknowledged them.

"Please," Nasuada said, "be seated." They both did. In a less cordial, more strained voice, Nasuada began.

"A disturbance is happening in Carvahall. People, who reside near that area, have reported that there have been earthquakes and violent storms at random intervals. It has been reported that unknown beasts prowl the land. When magicians delve their minds towards the ruined town, they never return to their bodies. Someone, or something, has a hold over their consciousness. The people, who have ventured into your hometown, have never come out alive." Nasuada's voice had lowered to a barely audible whisper. Eragon was speechless.

"B-but how?" Eragon felt stupid after the words tumbled out.

"If I did, I would have done something by now, wouldn't I?" Nasuada snapped.

Eragon stared at Nasuada. "So Saphira and I are supposed to risk our lives on this meaningless journey that will gain the Varden nothing?" he mumbled.

Nasuada sighed. "I don't know, Eragon. It may not _gain_ us anything. But I think it will prevent something disastrous happening."

Eragon was confused. _What do you think Saphira? _

_I think you should stop talking and listen to Nasuada more. There is more to this than we may think. _Saphira turned towards Nasuada, her head poking through the tent. She projected her thoughts to all in the room. _Lady Nasuada, we are listening. If you mean so, to tell us more._

Smiling gratefully, Nasuada stood up. "Thank you, Saphira." Turning to Eragon, she said, "She is right. Much more, I have to say. I do not think that this is an irrelevant journey. More than land disasters have happened. I believe that black magic is afoot. Just yesterday, we received a message from a man at Therinsford. He said that after the earthquakes appear, a dark and black shadow rises into the sky and flies east at the speed of a dragon. Towards-"

"-Du Weldenvarden…" Eragon finished in a breath.

_**

* * *

**__**WOW! I can't believe I made it through this next chapter! Well, how do you like it? Now that you have read this… REVIEW! =)**_


	4. Chapter 4: New Nemesis

_**Here's Chapter 4! It is actually A LOT longer than it looks! (It took forever for me to write this) R&R, please!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: New Nemesis

Arya stiffened. "Is this for certain?" she queried, her face turning pale.

Nasuada nodded. "There is no mistaking this great evil. What we do not know, is whether this shadow is a dark, magical being, or a cloud containing harmful toxins or even diseases." Nasuada turned to Eragon. "If this is some black magic of Galbatorix, then we must ruch to the elves aid immediately. Who knows what harm may become of it. If Galbatorix… eliminates… the elves, he will have gained the upper hand. Queen Islanzadi is aware of this, and she sent her best spell casters to Carvahall. They did not return."

Eragon glanced at Arya quickly. Her face betrayed nothing. "So… you're saying that If we let this magic pass unchecked now, then we may face the consequences later…" Eragon replied slowly.

"Exactly." Nasuada fixed her eyes on Eragon, who squirmed uncomfortably. "I do not think this venture can be accomplished by mortal men, Eragon. If we sent an army, we would be opening up our defenses, and Galbatorix would take immediate action against our forces. True, you and Saphira can fight like fifty men together, but this job is for a Rider. Do not think I send you off lightly. I know that the results of a failure, on your part, will be death." Nasuada sighed, and slumped into her seat even farther. Then she sat up. "Galbatorix has put me in a stalemate. Every move I make, I will be sacrificing lives. I know, that by sending you and Saphira off, he will strike with full force at the Varden. Thorn and Murtagh will most likely be there; maybe even Galbatorix himself. You know Carvahall, Eragon. Use that knowledge and strike this evil where you know it will be weak." Nasuada finished. Her face looked exhausted and strained. Her arms, which held the scars from the trial of the longs knives, were limp at her side.

"You should rest milady" Angela spoke up. Eragon was surpised; he had almost forgotten the witch was sitting there.

Arya stood up from her position. "Nasuada," she began, "I wish to accompany Eragon on this journey."

Eragon, shocked and horrified, said: "No! It may be dangerous! You could-"he stopped as Arya glared at him vehemently.

"It is _my_ people who are in danger. Besides, if _you _were wounded, who would help you?" Saphira growled, her pearly white teeth bared in annoyance. "I mean no offense to you Saphira, but you cannot heal wounds if Eragon is unconscious, who cannot use the spell. Anything might happen" Arya pointed out.

Nasuada surveyed Arya, then Saphira. She huffed in admission. "I am too tired to argue with you, Arya Shadeslayer, but know this: I do not look with favor upon this arrangement." With a wave of her hand, Nasuada dismissed them both. Angela remained seated.

When they were out for the tent, Arya turned to Eragon. "We leave tomorrow morning. I will see to the provisions." She said.

Nodding, Eragon glanced back at the pavilion. "Angela, she was there." He commented, though it was a pointless one.

Arya said goodbye, and ran off.

_What do you think about this, Saphira? _Eragon asked.

_I do not know, little one. This evil seems more powerful then Nasuada says. I think that we should do well to be wary of this nemesis, no matter how thick its disguise may be. _

_Aye._

* * *

_**Ok, so that's the 4**__**th**__** chapter! YAY! PLEASE R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Early Dawn

_**Ok guys, so here's chapter 5. NOTE: it is short. I do not own the books so I may have spelled a lot of words/places/names wrong… sorry! Please R&R!**_

Chapter 5: Early Dawn

Early the next morning, before the crack of dawn appeared on the horizon, Arya arrived at Eragon's tent. At first, Eragon just saw her shadow pull aside the tent flap, but as she murmered another spell, she became completely visible. She appeared to be dressed for a long journey, though light enough to be inconspicuous. Eragon himself wore darker, heavier clothing and stored his sword and the belt Beloth the Wise in his pack. In her hands were parcels, which Eragon assumed held personal items.

After discussing a few vital elements of the mission, Eragon and Arya both cast themselves invisible and walked out of the tent.

The encampment was beginning to stir alive when the two arrived at the edge of the Varden. Saphira awaited them, saddled and ready. Her saddlebags were stocked to the brim with provisions.

Arya swung onto Saphira's back, as did Eragon, in front of her. Together, Eragon and Arya cast a spell around Saphira that would dull her scales and make her appear to be a fast-moving cloud for when they flew past the Varden.

Before they were very far away from the camp, Eragon accidentally brushed his mind against a spell-caster. _Those mongrels will p– Shadelsayer? _The surprised spell-caster was unmistakably Trianna. Eragon quickly recoiled. He knew the magician couldn't know about his mission; but he didn't want any questions asked before he was at least days away from the Varden.

Apparently his unease showed on his face, for Arya asked him what was bothering him. Eragon shook his head slightly and said, "Nothing, only, I am anxious about this journey."

Arya merely nodded.

When they were well away from the encampment, Eragon relaxed somewhat, and began to enjoy the countryside. Ever since the battle, he and Saphira barely got the chance to fly around together.

All day they flew north, stopping occasionally for a rest and something to eat. Saphira hunted down some rabbits for her meal.

That night, Eragon and Arya sat around the campfire. Saphira lay resting only a few feet away. Eragon felt content and comfortable as he felt the familiar warmth of his dragon's consciousness. He lay back on the fallen log that he sat propped up on. It smelled of cedar and pine needles… just like Arya. He smiled. Ever since the Agaeti Blohdren, the blood oath ceremony, when Arya had admonished his attentions, he had stopped trying to win her heart. He did not wish to endanger the relationship they now both treasured as friends.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Eragon asked, his good humor brimming over. He glanced at Arya, who sat opposite him, reading a book. Her eyes tore themselves from the book and on Eragon. She closed the book silently and sat up, hugging her knees against her chest.

"Everything... my fears, doubts, hopes, past." She sighed wearily, as if she had just let loose as typhoon. She lay back, looking up at the starless sky. "Eragon, I-"

She stopped and closed her eyes. "I would not reveal anything so emotional, but-" she sat up and leaned over near the fire, her eyes looked into Eragon's. "I am so afraid. So very afraid…for my people, Alagaesia, for you and Saphira…my last remaining friends… and-" a faint sob escaped her lips, but she quickly regained her composure and righted herself. Again her face resumed the blankness as it had that day.

Eragon felt a streak of cowardice pour through him as he realized he was not the only on afraid. He couldn't shake off the look in Arya's eyes, so alien… and hopeful.

He stared at the crackling fire, mesmerized by its merry dancing. Listening to this, and Saphira's heavy breathing, he fell into a deep, fitful sleep. The last thing he heard was: _goodnight… little one._

_**Hope you liked it! **__**PLEASE**__** R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

_**Here's Chapter 7. I know the chapter title doesn't really work with the chapter, but I was desperate to be over with titles and named it that when I began writing.**_

Chapter 6: Awakening

Eragon and Arya arrived in Palancar Valley five days later. Their plan was to stake out in The Spine until they could figure out where The Evil was.

While the evening rolled away, Eragon set up their camp. His thoughts reflected on the nights he and Saphira had spent there when she had kidnapped him.

Dinner was solemn and held no comforting talk, like the nights before. The night held only evil. Even Saphira chewed her deer carcass in silence. The wind keened and swayed the branches of the trees. A foul odor blew in from the north. Eragon shivered, glancing over at Arya. Even her cat-like features could not hide her perturbed eyes.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently. The sound of breaking turf and uprooting trees was drowned out by a low pitched roar. A black cloud, the color of inky smoke passed over their "shelter". Another ear-splitting bellow ripped the sky. For a moment, everything went pitch-black.

Wind rushed, full-force, at the company. Saphira scrambled to block the wind's raging currents with her massive body. Lightning coursed the sky in jagged forks.

Then, it was all over. Though the landscape was drastically changed, the night resumed its weary toll.

Out of the corner of hid eye, Eragon saw Arya look at him apprehensively.

"Maybe we should stakeout deeper into the Spine. We shouldn't risk being found." Arya picked up her pack and doused the smoldering fire.

Eragon agreed and set to work saddling Saphira and gathering their things. He didn't notice Arya lean over in the dust and pick something up. After studying it, she carefully tucked it in her pack.

As the company soared over the dense woods and misty mountains, Arya kept an eye peeled for the one thing she dared hope wasn't so. The ground shaking, the sky blackening, everything, led to the same conclusion that pestered her mind and would not fade. She was scared. For the first time, she felt frightened. Of course, she had been scared when Faolin and Glenwing had died. Yet that was not the same kind of fear she was having trouble facing _now. _

She slowly leaned herself wearily on Eragon's back. He smelled of sweat and leather, yet she felt safe for once. She sighed and drifted into a deep and fitful sleep.

Saphira landed in a small clearing and with a soft snap, she folded her weary wings. Eragon slid off her saddle and carried Arya to a tree. After doing so, he commenced making camp alone… and doing the most bold thing he had ever done.

_Arya. Arya, wake up. _Saphira's mind entered Arya's, as she tossed softly about. _Arya! _ The elf sat up instantly, a knife, which she kept hidden in the folds of her tunic, drawn. Arya, after glancing about, embarrassedly sheathed the intricate blade.

Saphira peered at her with large iridescent eyes. It took her only a few moments to stretch out her mind and realize that Eragon was not in the premises.

"Saphira," Arya began anxiously. "Where is Eragon?" worry crept into her thoughts.

_Eragon has done something brave… but more of a fool's bravery that any. He has gone ahead to Carvahall to scout out the area. _Saphira answered bitterly, snorting a flame. _He _ordered_ me to stay here with you._

"Barzul!" Arya swore, and bolted from her position. After belting on her sword, she leaped into a run. _Follow on foot, Saphira, I do not want you to have a run in with a winged beast. _Arya said, focusing her mind on finding Eragon's presence. _Why did the fool think he could do this alone? He does not know this evil. _

Into the darkness, Arya ran. Deeper and deeper she went. Darkness enveloped her until she brushed against Eragon's bewildered mind.

_Arya? _ Eragon projected, clearly surprised at the rage in which he found her.

Through the gloom and mist, Arya spotted a lump, which eventually turned out to be Eragon.

"Eragon!" Arya whispered dangerously. Her eyes flashed with frustration. "Why did you leave _alone_?" she demanded, crouching low near him and lowering her voice somewhat.

"Arya. Calm yourself." Eragon growled fiercely, though he knew he was risking their friendship by taking charge.

Arya glared at him. "Who are _you_ to tell _me_ to be calm, Rider. _My_ people are endangered and _you_ sacrifice our mission for some walk in the woods!" She spoke through clenched teeth, her eyes flashing.

Eragon, rather taken aback by her ferocity, glared back. Why was she being so… wild almost? She was normally as calm as sand. "Arya-" Eragon warned, but was cut off by a mental roar.

_ENOUGH! _Saphira stormed as she jogged up to the two. Her teeth were bared in a snarl. _You two need some explaining to do to each other._

_**Alright, so I decided to write this chapter and leave it for you guys until I get back and start again. I want a lot of reviews when I get back, so BEGIN!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

_**Ok, so I took a REALLY LONG TIME on this chapter, and I apologize. I was really working hard on this, not really in length, but more in quality. This seriously probably won't seem that good, maybe even stupid, but I hope you like it! Note: If you're confused or just think this is plain stupid, I'm sorry this was a disappointment; I tried my best. =) Peace out and enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

Eragon and Arya stood facing one another, glaring their hatred full force. Saphira snorted and began mentally muttering something about humans' lack of communication.

Eragon sighed at sat down, a sign that he conceded his stubbornness. Arya nodded.

"If I am to tell you this, you must promise me that you will not reveal this information until the time is necessary." Arya kicked aside a branch that lay on the ground and sat down. Both Eragon and Saphira agreed mentally. Arya began.

"This story must not be repeated unless permission is granted by any of the royal elves, am I understood? You must swear in the Ancient Language"

Eragon nodded and swore, as did Saphira.

Arya studied Eragon then said: "my tale is more important at the moment, Eragon, explanations shall be told later."

Eragon nodded, though questions nearly burst from his lips in protest.

"Long ago, before the elves or humans came to Alagaesia, an evil magician created a monster out of the fires and dust of the earth, to sweep through Alagaesia, causing havoc and chaos wherever it flew. It was a hell devil on earth.

During its tirade, it killed thousands of dwarves and hundreds of young dragons to feed its everlasting hunger. My brother is one of those killed." Eragon blinked, but said nothing.

_Many secrets are being revealed this day, Eragon, get used to it. _Saphira mumbled, snorting softly.

"The elder dragons finally decided to combine their magical forces and imprison this devil and cast it into the earth whence it came…" Arya hesitated, "beneath Carvahall."

"As you have evidence, Eragon, of Saphira's magic, fifty-thousand ancient dragons' magic, combined, can be enough to move a mountain range."

Eragon surprised himself my not being surprised at his newly found knowledge, but he was still curious. "Arya, why did none of the townspeople not feel the quaking earth; the jostling in his slumber?"

"If I knew that I wish I could tell you. But some things shall be hidden from us forever or some only time can reveal."

Silence filled the night, and Eragon felt the time for questions surge forword.

"Why is this 'monster' such a great secret? Surely this would have left a mark in Alagaesia's history. A thing of that" Eragon waved a hand towards the sky, "size would not go through the world without a sign from anyone."

Arya smiled wanly, "It is a secret because it was not necessary to frighten people with the least of their worries. The elves knew, and they kept it secret for the peoples safety... as well as the upkeep of Alagaesia's population."

Eragon nodded. "How does this devil tie in with Galbatorix? He is powerful, but not enough to withstand the power of the dragons."

"This is yet to be found out. Undoubtedly he found it in some stolen manuscript and has conujured up a mass of magic to bring this creature back to life; to be his pet." Arya answered solemnly, closing her eyes as if the answers were draining her.

"Who was this magician? What became of him? If he was powerful enough to create this monster, what kept him from just creating another?"

Arya hesitated, obviously having to balance the answer. "This magician is no longer alive..." she looked at Eragon "...he was my brother." she said simply.

Eragon winced, her brother was evil? No matter, more questions bubbled out of him. "If this was such a great secret, and nobody knew, save some people, about it, how do you know it?" Eragon stood up from his erect position, and began pacing the grounds; he didn't like feeling ignorant like a child.

This time Arya looked straight into Eragon's eyes until he became uncomfortable. "This was told to us by the first Royal dragon and Rider, Eshaykran of the Morning Scales, and Queen Eudryd of the Raining Stars, and passed onto the reigning monarch and his or her first born-"

"-How was there- why- how come this was never recorded in the books that I've read about the Riders? There has been a woman Rider before?" Eragon stared at Arya in disbelief, his mouth open agape, "how come not one hint that there had ever been a woman Rider not reach me? Surely this should be a milestone in the history of the Riders!" Eragon exclaimed.

Arya sighed and shifted in her seat. "Queen Eudryd was not our first woman Rider. In fact, she was our last." Eragon querked his eyebrow, but said nothing, "our very first woman Rider was Syrvinna of the Gilded Bow. She was a charming lady, but a deadly foe. She was most renowned for her skill with the bow. The dragon that chose her had the scales of a clear, vibrant diamond. Her name was Welda of the Shining Scales.

"When her dragon chose her, the humans of Alagaesia disputed whether or not this was acceptable for women to be warriors.

"This argument lasted several years, women Riders eventually growing in numbers. The dispute became a massive thing; people everywhere had some opinion, good or bad. When the final choice whether or not to keep the women as their Riders came about, the outcome was grievous.

"The law was that the women would have to submit their dragons to The Hold, a giant, legendary, and confining dragonhold, which was meant for unruly dragons, and resign their names as Riders. This was a crushing blow to Rider and dragon. Some tried to resist, but the power or the other Riders was too great. They were forced apart from each other, and this drove them all to madness." Arya looked mournfully at Eragon and Saphira.

"The sorrow that became of this was too great a burden of guilt and shame for the people of Ashania, that the judges, who were powerful magicians, more so than the Riders, cast a forgetful spell on the all of Ashania, to erase the morbid mistake of theirs.

"But there were those who did not forget: the lady Riders themselves." Arya lowered her head, her ebony hair cascading onto her shoulders. A tear slid down her cheek, although she tried to conceal it.

All of a sudden, a streak of understanding filtered through Eragon like a gust of fresh air in a stuffy room; "you… you used to be a Rider… didn't you?" He said slowly.

A sob escapes Arya, and she ran into Eragon's arms, the tears from the past welling out of her eyes.

She looked up at him, and she nodded, another tear slipping down her white cheek.

_Arya, a Rider? _Eragon shook his head in disbelief. _Why had she not told anyone? Why was she still perfectly sane? How had she escaped the exile, and the others hadn't? Who was- is- her dragon?_

Most unusually, Saphira was remaining silent.

Eragon whirled around to face her. _Did you know about this? _

_Yes. _Saphira's eyes lowered.

_Saphira! Why did you not tell me? We are dragon and Rider! _

_I could not tell you. I was sworn to secrecy by someone I cannot call by name. I am very sorry Eragon, but Arya herself was also obstinate. And Eragon, you know no matter what oaths we swear, we will always be dragon and Rider. _Saphira met eyes with Eragon, and a flame licked around her lips.

_Saphira, if we keep secrets from one another, we have no right to call ourselves even that! Have you no respect for our bond? _

Saphira roared, the tongue of flame turning into a full force jet or fire. _I have _every _respect for our bond, Eragon! And by keeping that oath, I have shown my respect._

_HOW? _

_ENOUGH! _A thundering voice entered both their minds in an ear-splitting tone and hushed the both of them.

A bright light extinguished the dark as a figure, bathed in light, descended from the height of the treetops like a star from the sky. It, whatever it was, finally touched the ground, and the light began to dull, slowly revealing

"_I _shall explain."

* * *

_**Sadly, I think this will be the longest chapter I will ever right it this story, so don't expect more in the next chapter. This chapter was hard for me to write and I probably got all of my facts wrong. I hope you enjoyed this, now REVIEW! If you think this was stupid, just comment for improvement. Long reviews are helpful, and helpful criticism is appreciated! =) REVIEW!**_


End file.
